Phakic intraocular lens implantation is a principal method for surgical correction of high myopia, wherein the ICL (Implantable Collamer Lens) is the mainstream phakic intraocular lens at present. About 150 thousand cases are implanted annually in the global, and about 30 thousand cases are implanted annually in China. Although the phakic intraocular lens implantation has achieved giant success clinically, a problem exists in the surgical operation procedures, that is, viscoelastics are needed for maintaining the anterior chamber in the operation, but the viscoelastics between an intraocular lens and a natural lens is difficult to remove completely, which may result in two main complications: 1, high intraocular pressure response in early postoperative period, which usually can be increased within two hours in postoperative period, and if the complication was not recognized or treated timely, ophthalmalgia, blur vision, and even blindness, can be caused due to the drastically increased intraocular pressure; 2, the residual viscoelastics having influence on nutrient metabolism of the lens, or viscoelastic toxicity effect, may result in the lens opacity in early postoperative period, and even a cataract leading to impairment of vision, so that it is necessary to take out the phakic intraocular lens by secondary surgery, and remove the cataract.
To seek for a safe and reliable phakic intraocular lens surgical method is always an effort direction of ophthalmologists. From a view of the present improved situation, there are mainly two strategies: 1. improving the performance and quality of viscoelastics. However, due to a process needing the viscoelastics to maintain the anterior chamber during the surgery process is not changed, the viscoelastics remained between the intraocular lens and the natural lens may still cause postoperative high intraocular pressure response. 2. Reducing the amount of the viscoelastics injected into the anterior chamber as far as possible. However, a small amount of the viscoelastics results in unstable maintenance of the anterior chamber, so that the intraocular lens may graze the natural lens in the implantation, resulting in the lens opacity, even a cataract to impair vision.